1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the protection of animals from self-mutilation due to external injuries from external causes or self-inflicted injuries.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, veterinarians and pet suppliers use the Elizabethan style animal collars to stop an animal from self-mutilation.
When a pet has been injured and requires medical attention or had some type of surgery an Elizabethan style animal collar is used to stop a pet from irritating the afflicted area. The Elizabethan style collar is cumbersome because the plastic design is not flexible. It is a distraction for the animal because it is formed to go around the neck and flare away from the head of the animal, which causes their peripheral vision to be distorted. The animals are not aware of how far it extends out and cannot judge the distance from other objects and themselves. This in turn frightens and confuses the animal and daily routines become very frustrating for the animal. The animals cannot eat, drink or sleep properly because it interferes with their daily activities and routines.
Inventors have created several types of collars that are not comfortable for the pet. U.S. Pat. No. RE32,219 to Garth (1986) discloses a stiff elongated band that is made of a flexible material from various plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,530 to Zeman (1961) displays a collar that provides a large space around the neck with numerous strings attached making the collar more difficult to adjust.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,894 to Moore (1962) displays a cervical collar constructed from heavy strap like materials such as leather that often includes multiple metal braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,554 to F. L. Johnson (1962) displays a collar for a dog assembled with laces or staples.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,098 to Boemle (1963) displays a collar assembled by means of loose parts, in the form of a strip, with two u-bends attached to the collar by two staples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,179 to Turner (1977) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,547 to Nuwbauer (1981) are body trusses, which inhibits the animal daily routines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,814 to Miller (1984) is an animal pet medical collar made with resilient foam having a doughnut shape using drawstrings anchored to each end of the body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,057 and 5,012,764 to Fick et al. (1991) describes a collar that is assembled with fasteners in the form of loops and hooks that are fastened to the overlapping ends of the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,295 to Lippincott (1992) describes a veterinary collar for a cat comprising of two side-by-side rings sewn together with a drawstring passage. These rings are made of plastic sheet material, and gathered to form radial pleats.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,307,764 and 5,469,814 to Moy (1994-1995) is made of a flexible sheet of material fastened around the neck to prevent the animal from biting or licking the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,283 to Huegelmeyer (1997) describes a neck collar for preventing animals from licking parts of their body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,828 to Klinkhart et al.(1998) describes a protective pet collar having two sheets of flexible material fastened around an animal""s neck. The collar has a width adjustment to accommodate different lengths of the necks for various animals. FR 2,630,297 to FR.(1989) describes a collar that has two tongues on opposite sides that hook together. A similar U.S. Pat. No. is 5,797,354 to Marschall (1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,863 to K.o slashed.hnke (1996) discloses a collapsible cervical collar with an elongated neck and a brace for chin support. DE 4,100,851 to DE. (1991) describes a collar assembled with snap fasteners.
Products that are currently on the market are xe2x80x9cYour Pet""s Recovery and Protection Collarxe2x80x9d manufactured by 3M. xe2x80x9cSpace Age Plastic Collarxe2x80x9d by Avian Medical Center and the xe2x80x9cBite Not collarxe2x80x9d manufactured by Bite Not Products Inc. The collars inhibit the animal from engaging in their daily activities and only protect cats or dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,711 to Domanski et al., (2000)describes a fully adjustable cervical collar than can be adjusted not only in overall length but also in height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,283 to Huegelmeyer (1997) describes a collar structure having and open and closed position. The tube has a forward edge and rear edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,828 to Klinkhart (1998) describes a protective pet collar that has 2 sheets of flexible material fastened around a animals neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,222 B1 to Bowen (2001) describes an adjustable pet collar comprised of UV safe foam shaped as a cylinder with a vertical slit.
The advantages of the present animal collar are as follows:
(a) Provide a closure that can allow any person to position the brace on or off with ease.
(b) Provide easy modifications that can be altered to meet the specific neck diameter and length of the animal.
(c) Provide the caregiver of the animal, easy access to apply topical medications/bandages to the injured area without fear of being bitten by the animal or having the animal lick or bite the medications/bandages.
(d) Provide time for the animals wound to heal without inducing secondary trauma
(e) Provide the animal freedom to go about daily activities without being distracted.
(f) Provide the animal with little discomfort
(g) Provide time for the animals wound to heal by inhibiting the animal to lick or bite the afflicted area.
(h) Allow the animal to climb or go down a set of stairs.
(i) Provide a weather proof, lightweight, reusable collar that does not affect mobility.
(j) Provide a softer and more flexible product, which is produced in a variety of colors.
(k) Provide ventilation pillows throughout the collar with additional holes inserted for ventilation.
(l) Provide guidelines within the collar to allow for easy cutting.
(m) Provide numbers identified within the collar to identify the appropriate neck size for the pet.
(n) Provide a collar that could be cut into multiple collars depending on neck size.
(o) Provide the pet with access to enter and exit xe2x80x9cdoggie doorsxe2x80x9d.